deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo VS Doctor Doom
Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom is a What If? Death Battle Description Marvel vs. Pokémon! Two powerful yet fan favorite villains fight! Beginning Wiz: Villains come in all shapes and sizes, from small to tall, to dumb to smart. Boomstick: But these two are super powerful and are fan favorites of their franchises. Wiz: Like Mewtwo, the Biogenetically Engineered Pokémon Boomstick: Or Dr. Doom, the Lord of Latveria. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength to find out who would win a Death Battle? Mewtwo Wiz: Mewtwo is the Ultimate pokemon Boomstick: But Technically Wiz he isn't an actual Pokemon Wiz: Correct Boomstick Mewtwo was created from Mew DNA by Giovanni a mad scientist Boomstick: But things didn't go so well for him the experiment woke up and beat the heck out of everyone including Giovanni and escaped Wiz: Thus Mewtwo the Genric Pokemon was born Boomstick: Then Mewtwo went and hid himself in some random cave until he was found by Red and taken ''' Wiz: Mewtwo has a variety of powerful moves and offensive attacks Mewtwo also has an extremely high attack hp which means he hits like a truck and all his other stats are at normal level '''Boomstick: Mewtwo can fire purple Physic blasts at his foes and toss them around like rag dolls with telepathy and Mewtwo can also teleport and lift heavy objects with his mind Wiz: Mewtwo can cut into opponents with his deadly Pyscho cut , attack enemies with Swift , recover health with recover and a fire a rip off of the Ki blast with Aura Sphere Boomstick: Mewtwo can block minor attacks with Safeguard , Cause a foe to to lose their memory with amnesia and temperarily stop Opponents from using an attack with Disable Wiz: However Mewtwo's Ultimate attack is Pystrike an attack when Mewtwo creates a blue energy shield that expands and explodes dealing lots of attack damage to the opponent and the surroundings Boomstick: While Mewtwo is powerful he has been defeated by Charizard, Mew , Ash's Pickachu and Meowoth and that's just some of them Wiz: While Mewtwo is usually ok with blocking attacks he can drop the marker when it comes to defending In extreme situations allowing attacks to get through Boomstick: But with Mewtwo's Wide offensive attack range and Legendary Stats he can defeat almost any opponent Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Dr. Doom Wiz: Victor von Doom was the son of Werner von Doom, who was the leader of a gypsy tribe. Boomstick: Aha! I knew he was a gypsy! Wiz: However, his father died of frost bite and his mother sold her soul to Mephisto, leaving poor, young Victor by himself. Boomstick: But, when Victor was growing up, he attended a college alongside Reed Richards, who'd eventually be his enemy. But life changed not the way he wanted it to. Wiz: Doom wanted to see his mother again, so he attempted to by creating a device that would transport him to hell. But...it blew up on his face and tragedy struck. Boomstick: You could say his plan went off with a bang! Wiz: Doom was kicked out of college, and apparently found another group of gypsies, who gave him some armor. Boomstick: Doom was so excited to put it on, he burnt his own face! Wiz: Anyway, Doom eventually took over Latveria, and you know the rest. Doom's armor comes with many weapons up his sleeve, like his Laser Pistol, which he rarely uses but still is effective. Boomstick: It also comes with force fields, jet packs, and allows him to breathe in space! Wiz: He often creates Doombots to distract the enemy, and so he can analyze all their tactics and abilities before fighting them himself. And he does this quite a lot. Boomstick: But when he enters the battlefield, he still is pretty powerful. He can fire electricity, lasers and with enough prep, can switch bodies! Wiz: Doom has performed many feats, including catching Captain America's Shield, tanked a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet and the Silver Surfer, and defeated Galactus and Beyonder. Boomstick: But he has some flaws, including being not as smart as Reed, being arrogant and cocky, and was defeated by Marvel's joke character: Squirrel Girl. Wiz: Thanos was too, and so were many others. Doom: Dolts! Such insolence will not go unpunished! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Doom was out in the forests of Latvria preparing to launch his next plan of attack on the world suddenly Doom sees a flash of purple light in the distance and Mewtwo appears Doom: Who are you that dares cross my path Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo I heard about you Doctor Doom and I've come to defeat you Doom: Hah you won't stand a chance Fight! Mewtwo launches a barrage of purple blasts at Doom who dodges most of them and leaps towards Mewtwo punching and kicking him several times Doom then kicks Mewtwo away and Mewtwo activates Disable on Doom and shoots him with a purple blast killing him Mewtwo looks on the ground and sees that the Robot was a Doombot Mewtwo: What it's a fake .. Mewtwo is suddenly hit from behind by a magic blast Doom: Hah fool did you really think I'd go down that easily how amusing Mewtwo launches a barrage of purple blasts at Doom who blocks most of them with his shield athrough one hits him and Doom is knocked back into a tree shattering it before he can recover he is hit by the Aura sphere Doom: Ok now your Doomed !! Doom pulls out his laser gun and shoots Mewtwo in the sholder damaging him and fires a magic blast at him but Mewtwo blocks it with Safeguard Doom then leaps at Mewtwo and launches a barrage of kicks and punches at Mewtwo who blocks the first few but is overwhelmed and knocked to the floor Mewtwo: You won't beat me Mewtwo kicks Doom knocking him back Doom grabs a rock with telkentic grasp and hurls it at Mewtwo he is hit by it Doom attempts to throw a second Boulder but Mewtwo throws another boulder to counter it and then two launch a barrage of boulders at each other Mewtwo launches Disable at Doom causing him to be unable to attack Doom: What impossible Mewtwo throws a barrage of boulders at Doom burying him and walks away but Doom emerges from the rubble and leaps at Mewtwo and starts tackling him and getting some shots off Mewtwo with his laser gun Mewtwo: Taste Amnesia Mewtwo attempts to perform amnesia on Doom but fails and is hit by a fist carrying bolts of electricity and is shocked by the blow and knocked Back and hit dozens of times Mewtwo fires a purple blast that knocks Doom back and performs the Pysrike obliterating the trees in the area Doom stand up his cape torn Mewtwo: What the how did you .. Mewtwo is met with a barrage of magic blasts and is suddenly buried under a lump of boulders his head sticking out of them Doom walks towards him and shoots Mewtwo in the head killing him Doom: You Shoundn't have messed with Dr Doom! Doom walks away to continue his quest K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Team Rocket was working on their new project, called "Mewtwo". It was created by using some of the Legendary Pokémon Mew's DNA. However, one day, when the project was complete, the wall broke and all the scientists were killed. Doom: Mwhaha! Fodder compared to Doctor Doom! Just as Dr. Doom was leaving with the item he needed, the project broke free of the test tube and gave a menacing glare at Doom. Doom: What do you want, fool! Mewtwo: You must die. Doom: You dare challenge Doom? You must have a death wish! FIGHT! https://youtu.be/haPDpVGsZLc Mewtwo lifted objects with TK and threw them at Doom, who easily blasted them down with energy beams. Doom then fires an energy beam at Mewtwo, causing him to lose his balance and all the objects to drop. Doom then runs in at Mewtwo and punches him with electricity filled punches and attempts to kill him, but Mewtwo uses Counter and hits Doom back. Doom: You dare strike Doom! Doom then fires more energy blasts at Mewtwo, who teleports across the room and fires some Shadow Balls at Doom, who easily swats them away. Doom: You are nothing compared to Doom! Mewtwo then uses Amnesia on Doctor Doom, which Mewtwo starts attacking Doom's mind. Doom struggles for a bit, but his willpower was enough to cancel out the attempt. Doom: You think you can just attack my mind that easily? I have faced foes like you daily! Doom then fires some lightning from his hands, electrocuting the Pokémon. Mewtwo uses Recover and then uses Psystrike, damaging Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom gets up and activates his force field as Mewtwo fires more Shadow Balls. Doom dodges them easily and flies back. He then sticks his feet and flies fast at Mewtwo. Doom: FOOT DIVE! The Foot Dive knocks Mewtwo back into a wall, breaking his back. Mewtwo gets up and uses Recover and teleports right before he would've been hit by an energy blast. Doom then sees Mewtwo again and fires some lightning at him, but Mewtwo keeps teleporting. Doom keeps fire more lightning at Mewtwo, but the Pokémon keeps dodging. Doom: Enough of this nonsense! Doom snaps his finger, summoning hidden missiles at Mewtwo. The missiles bombard Mewtwo, knocking him down. Doom teleports right next to Mewtwo and grabs him by the throat. Doom: Your foolish attempts to beat me end now! Doom then pulls out his other hand filled with electricity and grabs Mewtwo's chest. The electricity started electrocuting Mewtwo very badly, and once Doom put his other hand there too, it caused Mewtwo's heart to blow up, killing Mewtwo instantly. Doom: No one defeats Doom! Not even weird looking rats with long tails! KO! Dr. Doom takes what he needs and teleports away. Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Another Victory for Doom will he ever lose ! Wiz: The Two did have a lot of options to draw back on and were deadly fighters and Mewtwo did have the more wide arsenal but Everything else Doom trumped him in Boomstick: Doom's armour was just too tough able to take whatever Mewtwo could throw at him even his Pysrike Doom has survived hits from Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet in the armour more than enough to tank Mewtwo's attacks Wiz: Doom has one shot the Hulk and defeated Galactus foes that are several hundred times stronger than Mewtwo who is constantly being beaten by Charizard and Mew so he's pretty weak Boomstick: Looks like Mewtwo was Doomed from the start! Wiz: The Winner is Doctor Doom''' ' Shrek-it Ralph '''Boomstick: And he didn't even need a Doombot!' Wiz: While Mewtwo did have more options than Doom to choose from, it was not enough to put down the dictator for good. Boomstick: Doom's armor has proven to be extremely durable from thick and thin! I mean, think about, Doom took 2 point blank nukes, a blast from Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet, and can resist Magneto's Magnetic attacks! Wiz: Also, Doom is extremely powerful as well. He easily one shotted a pissed off Hulk, took down Galactus single handily, and has the stamina to keep up with the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Boomstick: Looks like today was Doom'sday for Mewtwo! Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom Advantages and Disadvantages Dr. Doom - Winner *+Stronger *+Smarter *+Faster *+Could tank/counter anything Mewtwo threw at him *+More durable *+Better fighter *+More skilled *-Less options Mewtwo - Loser *+More options *-Weaker *-Dumber *-Not as skilled *-Not as durable *-Slower *-Had no way to end Doom *-Not as good as a fighter How many stars would you rate this battle (Mewtwo VS Doctor Doom)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles